Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang‘s Current Programming As Of February 1, 2018. Boomerang US logo.png boomerang_logo_detail.png Adventure Time - Title card.png|''Adventure Time'' Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|''Baby Looney Tunes'' Be Cool.png|''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' Ben 10.jpg|''Ben 10'' (2005) Bunnicula Series Title.jpg|''Bunnicula'' Chowder.jpg|''Chowder'' KNDLogo.png|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' Dexter's Laboratory Title Card.jpg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' 1032502-boomerang-launch-dorothy-wizard-oz-and-wacky-races-june.jpg|''Dorothy and The Wizard of Oz'' Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' Looney Tunes.jpg|''Looney Tunes'' Wabbit.png|''New Looney Tunes'' Reg tv-pg-v.png|''Regular Show'' Smurfs.jpg|''The Smurfs'' 250px-TeenTitansLogo.JPG|''Teen Titans'' Tom and Jerry.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' 250px-Tomandjerrytales.jpg|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' The Tom and Jerry Show.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' Wacky Races 2017 title.png|''Wacky Races'' (2017) Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater (2000-present) 250px-TeenTitansLogo.JPG|''Teen Titans'' (will arrive in Spring 2019) Ben_10_Alien_Force_Logo.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (will arrive in Spring 2019) AtomicBettyTitleCard.jpg|''Atomic Betty'' (arrive in Summer 2019) History Much of the programming that made up the core of Boomerang's lineup was originally part of TBS's Disaster Area, a block of children's programming that aired on that network from 1997 to 1999. Boomerang had originated from a programming block airing on Cartoon Network that debuted on December 8, 1992. It was aimed towards the generation of baby boomers and was similar to the Vault Disney nostalgia block that would debut five years later on the Disney Channel. It originally aired for four hours every weekend, but the block's start time had changed frequently. The Saturday block moved to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moved to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, reducing it from four hours to three each weekend. Turner Broadcasting System eventually converted Boomerang into a standalone cable channel that debuted on April 1, 2000.2 The Cartoon Network Block continued to run under the new Boomerang channel branding until October 3, 2004 On February 4, 2014, as part of the company's 2014 upfronts, Turner Broadcasting announced that Boomerang would become advertising-supported, and seek additional international distribution. On January 19, 2015, the U.S. version of Boomerang was relaunched as part of a global rebranding effort and began to offer original programming for the first time; the relaunched channel has continued to emphasize its archival programming but with a greatly increased emphasis on the archive's most popular brands and an explicitly family-friendly approach, in the hopes that Boomerang can become a "second flagship" on par with the main Cartoon Network channel. Blocks Current * Boomerang Theater – Boomerang's movie showcase block. Former * Boomeraction – One of the first blocks to air on Boomerang, its programming focused on action-adventure shows including Thundarr the Barbarian, Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Pirates of Dark Water, Jonny Quest, The Secret Saturdays, Ben 10 (2005), Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse. It was also one of the only Boomerang blocks to air across international feeds, including the United Kingdom, Latin America, and Australia versions of the network. The block was removed on June 1, 2014, as all programming from the block left the schedule. * Boomerandom – This block aired each weekend from 8 to 10 p.m. Eastern Time from 2008 to 2010, and featured two hours of episodes of a single program. The selected programs were picked by the "Boomerandom drawing machine". * The Boomerang Christmas Party – This block, which aired every December, features a collection of Hanna-Barbera Christmas specials (such as The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Christmas Comes to Pac-Land, Casper's First Christmas, The Jetsons' First Christmas and The Flintstones' Christmas). * Boomerang Zoo – This one-hour block featured pre-1970 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. television shorts, culled mainly from the H–B funny animal series (such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Atom Ant, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, and Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks). It was the only block to air on both the American and European versions of the channel after the 2004 rebranding of Boomerang Europe. * Boomerock – This block, which aired in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of the premiere of The Flintstones in 2010, consisted of a marathon of the classic animated series. * Boomeroyalty (originally named Character of the Month from 2003 to 2012) – This weekend mini-marathon of shows focuses on a particular character that changes every month, similar to the former Super Chunk block on sister network Cartoon Network. "Boomeroyalty" concluded on July 22, 2012. (original) * Captain Planet – In observance of Earth Day, Boomerang airs a marathon of the animated series (which was produced by Turner Program Services). * Martin Luther King, Jr. Day – In observance of MLK Day, Boomerang aired various episodes from The Garfield Show. * Mother's Day – A recent marathon observance by Boomerang, on the holiday, the channel airs cartoons featuring mothers, such as Jane Jetson-focused episodes of The Jetsons, and Wilma Flintstone-focused episodes of The Flintstones. * Pet of the Week – This block showcases 2 hours of a single animated program, where the title character is an animal, such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Garfield Show, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Currently, the block has been reduced to 1 hour of a single program. * Scooberang – This continuous block featured every episode of each Scooby-Doo series (which were aired in chronological order), beginning with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. It also aired some feature-length Scooby-Doo films, including Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. "Scooberang" no longer airs on Boomerang. However, various series iterations of the Scooby-Doo franchise air on the channel several times daily. * Those Meddling Kids! – This 90-minute block featured series produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Ruby-Spears, all of which follow the formula of a group of mystery-solving teenagers or young adults (such as Scooby-Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, Fangface, Clue Club and Speed Buggy). * Halloween block – This block aired during the month of October, and included Halloween-themed programs such as Scooby-Doo, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, The Addams Family (in its live-action as well as animated incarnations), Beetlejuice, The Funky Phantom, Goober and the Ghost Chasers, The New Woody Woodpecker Show and The Munsters. This is notably the only time that Boomerang regularly aired any live-action programming, particularly as The Addams Family and The Munsters have aired on the channel each October since 2011. The Halloween programming replaced the annual Scooberang block in 2011 and aired again in 2012 and 2013; it was not brought back in 2014 when the channel began to change focus. * Weeknights at 8:30 - Boomerang's prime time premiere's block airs new episodes of, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, The Garfield Show, Shaun the Sheep, and more. * Summerang - It's a summer block that airs from June 1st - August 30th or 31st. It airs some summer goodies like Tom and Jerry, Scooby Doo, Where are you?, Looney Tunes, and more also some summer music videos during Commercials My favorite Boomerang shows Big_Dog_and_Little_Dog_(2_Stupid_Dogs).png|2 Stupid Dogs Pup 55x24.png|A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ANS_55x24.png|Almost Naked Animals Gumball_55x24.png|The Amazing World of Gumball Atomic_55x24.png|Atomic Betty Babylooneytunes showpicker.jpg|Baby Looney Tunes Batman_55x24.png|The Batman Bcsd brandpicker 55x24.png|Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Ben17_55x24.png|Ben 10 (2017) Bunnicula 55x24.png|Bunnicula lazlo showpicker.png|Camp Lazlo Cp_55x24_showpicker.png|Captain Planet and the Planeteers Carebears 55x24.png|Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Casper 55x24.png|Casper's Scare School Codelyoko_55x24.png|Code Lyoko Chop_showpicker.png|Chop Socky Chooks chowder showpicker.png|Chowder Chuckschoice_55x24.png|Chuck's Choice KND showpicker.png|Codename: Kids Next Door cowandchicken showpicker.png|Cow and Chicken Dexter showpicker.png|Dexter's Laboratory Dorothy 55x24.png|Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Dragons s2 55x24.png|DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk Duck_55x24.png|Duck Dodgers ededdneddy showpicker.png|Ed Edd n Eddy Evil 55x24 showpicker.png|Evil Con Carne Fantastic4_55x24.png|Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Bonus_-_Fred_Flinstone_(The_Flinstones).png|The Flintstones Bloo showpicker.png|Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Garfield showpicker.png|Garfield and Friends Garfield_(The_Garfield_Show).png|The Garfield Show Gerald showpicker.png|Gerald McBoing-Boing Billy and Mandy showpicker.png|The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Goosebumps_55x24.png|Goosebumps Gatl_55x24.png|Grizzly and the Lemmings Heathcliff_showpicker.png|Heathcliff Hero_showpicker.png|Hero: 108 Hitw 55x24.png|Hole in the Wall Huckleberry_Hound_(Huckleberry_Hound).png|The Huckleberry Hound Show iamweasel showpicker.jpg|I Am Weasel. Jca_55x24.png|Jackie Chan Adventures johnnybravo showpicker.png|Johnny Bravo Johnnytest_showpicker.png|Johnny Test Justice_55x24.png|Justice League Jlu_55x24.png|Justice League Unlimited Krypto_55x24.png|Krypto the Superdog Lbt_55x24.png|The Land Before Time Looney Tunes Showpicker.png|Looney Tunes Lt 55x24 showpicker.png|The Looney Tunes Show Magiswords 55x24.png|Mighty Magiswords Mlo_55x24.png|Mike, Lu & Og Megaman 55x24.png|Megaman: Fully Charged Mrmen showpicker.png|The Mr. Men Show Mkam_55x24.png|My Knight and Me Wabbit 55x24.png|New Looney Tunes Numbchucks 55x24.png|Numb Chucks Okko_55x24_showpicker.png|O.K K.O!: Let's Be Heroes Oojh_55x24.png|Out of Jimmy's Head Peanuts 55x24.png|Peanuts Original_Pink_Panther_Pink_Panther.png|The Pink Panther Pink_Panther_showpicker.png|Pink Panther and Pals Pok 55x24.png|Pokemon ppg_showpicker.png|The Powerpuff Girls Ppg 55x24.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016) RSshowpicker.png|Regular Show Bullwinkle_(Rocky_and_Bullwinkle).png|The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Samuraijack_55x24.png|Samurai Jack 80ce87_d4a05e286c9644aea176d3135b8ef269-mv2.png|Scaredy Squirrel Bonus_-_Scooby_Doo_(Scooby_Doo).png|Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Sdgw_55x24.png|Scooby-Doo! and Guess Who? Sidekick showpicker.png|Sidekick Smurfs 55x24.png|The Smurfs Sonic 55x24.png|Sonic Boom Su_55x24.png|Steven Universe Sci_55x24.png|Summer Camp Island Supernoobsshowpicker.png|Supernoobs T-Bone_(SWAT_Kats).png|SWAT Kats Stm_55x24.png|The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Taffy 55x24.png|Taffy Robin_Teen_Titans.png|Teen Titans Ttg_55x24.png|Teen Titans Go! Bonus_-_Tom_and_Jerry_(Tom_and_Jerry).png|Tom and Jerry Tjk 55x24.png|Tom and Jerry Kids Tjt 55x24.png|Tom and Jerry Tales Tj 55x24.png|The Tom and Jerry Show Totallyspies_55x24.png|Totally Spies Unc 55x24.png|Uncle Grandpa Wackyraces_55x24.png|Wacky Races (2017) Scoobydoo_55x24.png|What's New Scooby-Doo? What 55x24.png|What a Cartoon! Ybdb_55x24.png|Yabba! Dabba! Dinosuars! Yogi_(Yogi_Bear_Show).png|The Yogi Bear Show My favorite non-Boomerang shows Zoolane showpicker.png|64 Zoo Lane Adventures showpicker.png|Adventures from The Book of Virtues Xd_sonic_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Xd_dogs_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series Anne showpicker.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Archie showpicker.png|Archie's Weird Mysteries Bear showpicker.png|Bear in the Big Blue House Being Ian showpicker.png|Being Ian Berenstainbears showpicker.png|The Berenstain Bears Bested_showpicker.png|Best Ed Beyburst_55x24.png|Beyblade: Burst Xd_blaz_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Blazing Dragons Xd_bump_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Bump in the Night Cbaj_showpicker.png|C Bear & Jamal Camp_55x24.png|Camp Lakebottom Xd_care_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Care Bears Cyberchase showpicker.png|Cyberchase Dinosaur_King_showpicker.png|Dinosaur King Dragontales showpicker.png|Dragon Tales Xd_gboy_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Gadget Boy and Heather Georgeshrinks showpicker.png|George Shinks Xd_gotj_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|George of the Jungle (2007) Harveystreet_55x24.png|Harvey Street Kids Iggy_55x24.png|Iggy Arbuckle Kipper showpicker.png|Kipper Libertyskids_showpicker.png|Liberty Kids Xd_littles_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|The Littles Madeline showpicker.jpg|Madeline Xd_maia_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action C9610DAD-86AF-4D5D-A4EC-B1FE4854A949.jpg|Max & Ruby Naturecat showpicker.png|Nature Cat Xd_arch_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|The New Archies Oggy_showpicker.png|Oggy and the Cockroaches Pearlie_showpicker.png|Pearlie 80ce87 95f733dd3a034585afbb708073e714f3 mv2.png|Pecola 80ce87 fb5cc9f8996b4ccba160ae68a9b4ae1d-mv2.png|Pippi Longstocking Rescue_55x24.png|Rescue Heroes 80ce87 f40112386fb641eba9343adb107ecc9f-mv2.png|Rupert Sagwa showpicker.png|Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat 80ce87 36a831cb355c4f93aa9b0a406759ae0c-mv2.png|Sally Bollywood Xd_silver_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Silverwing Sititng Ducks.png|Sitting Ducks Skunkfu_showpicker.png|Skunk Fu! Spliced.png|Spliced Stickin.png|Stickin' Around Stuartlittle showpicker.png|Stuart Little: The Animated Series Xd_spdve_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire Xd_toad_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Toad Patrol Tutenstein_showpicker.png|Tutenstein Xd_ubos_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Ultimate Book of Spells Xd_wacky_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|The Wacky World of Tex Avery Xd_wwa_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|What's with Andy? Xd_wwcb_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa Xd_wish_gbl_shownav_50x33.png|Wish Kid Dewitt showpicker.png|Wilt and Dewitt Woody_55x24.png|Woody Woodpecker (2018) WWDS showpicker.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Category:Browse